


Siege

by cas_loves_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Saves Dean From Hell, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Raised You From Perdition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_loves_dean/pseuds/cas_loves_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." This is the story of how one of the Lord's angels saved the Righteous Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siege

                The screaming is what affected Castiel the most.

                The screeching of the damned rang through his grace with a stinging pain.

                The angels were laying siege to hell, and Castiel was on the front line. He had not stepped foot in Lucifer’s kingdom in all of his existence, and the horrors he witnessed disturbed him and shook him to the very core. Hell was fiery and dark, and it drove fear into the hearts of anyone who was condemned to be tortured there. Castiel could feel the pain reverberating off the souls. It made him sick.

                Uriel and Rachel were at his sides, his faithful brethren, determined to carry out God’s will, no matter where it took them. All of the angels were willing to go to the ends of the Earth for their father, and this was no exception. The righteous man was to be saved, no matter the cost. After they entered Hell, they silently flew past the vermin demons, at a speed their blackened eyes could never hope to comprehend. The low level demons surrounding the entrance never even knew they were there.

                The screams became louder, and the demons became bigger and older as the angels flew further into the pit. Then, they were spotted.

                “Angels!” A guttural shriek of Latin sounded off the walls of the abyss.

                Castiel looked at his fellow angels and nodded his head, feeling the weight of his sword slide into his palm. He was ready. With a cry, the angels collided with the army of demons.

                It must have been a beautiful sight, Heaven’s warriors fighting the armies of Hell. The darkness versus the light. Souls from below watched in awe. Castiel was smiting demons left and right with a ferocity powered by his obedience and disgust. These creatures were not created by His hand, and thus they should all be destroyed. There were hundreds of demons. Swarms of the ugly things came at the angels, shrieking and clawing like the feral animals they were.

                They fought for years. Time moved differently in hell then it did on Earth; it had only been about a month on Earth, but in hell it had to have been a decade. Castiel was bloody and covered in filth, but not exhausted. He could fight for centuries on end and never tire.

                Going into the mission, Castiel had figured that he would not be the one to retrieve the righteous man from hell. He had assumed one of his superiors would handle that task, and that it would be his job to attack. But when an opening in the cloud of demons appeared almost magically to Castiel, he looked to the leader of his Garrison for affirmation, and was granted permission. He flew through the small space empty of demons, his wings pushing so fast and hard it was a wonder they did not fall off.

                Dean Winchester was close. He could sense the pure soul now, and it wasn’t far off. He angled downward to a cavern of sorts, reserved for Hell’s veterans. He could smell the rotted, corrupted soul of a very old demon. He swooped down and into the cave, looking for the man amongst the carnage. What he saw inspired a pain so deep, Castiel knew he would never lose it.

                The first seal had been broken.

                The beautiful soul had finally let go. The man was torturing a damned woman methodically and cynically, and Castiel could see he had separated mind from body ages ago. He was just doing as he was told, to escape the unending pain he must have had to endure. He couldn’t have possibly understood the ramifications of his actions, Castiel reassured himself as he quietly examined the righteous man. Dean Winchester had the brightest, strongest, purest soul Castiel had ever seen. He deserved to be saved.

                “Magnificent job, Dean-y boy. Yes-s-s, cut out the intestines just like I taught you.” The teacher demon cooed at Dean. Castiel was horrified.

                “I have come to retrieve the righteous man, as was commanded by God. Release him to me or prepare for the consequences.” He bellowed at the demon. The thing turned toward Castiel and smiled eerily.

                “Why I guess you’ll just have to take him from me then, Angel. He’s one of my favorites.” And with that, Castiel charged. He stabbed, he swung, and blocked, until finally the demon was in his grasp.

                “We’ll meet again, Castiel.” The demon growled in his ear. Frightened by how the demon knew his name, he smote him quickly. Dean Winchester stood, smeared in blood, holding a serrated knife over his victim. Castiel had never seen someone so broken with a soul that radiated in the dark pits of hell. The man’s eyes pleaded with him silently, behind an emotionless mask. Dean was afraid, and he wanted to go home. Castiel strode over to him, and seared his handprint into his arm and soul, effectively knocking him unconscious.

                “I am here to deliver you from perdition, Dean Winchester.” And he clutched the man to him and burst through the ceiling of hell, flying so fast it was nearly impossible to go faster. He broke through the surface of the Earth, felling trees around the man’s grave site in a mile wide circumference. He laid the man down in his coffin, and then breathed life into him. He healed his wounds and soothed his mind, staring lovingly had the enigmatic soul he was now tethered to for eternity.

                “We shall reunite soon, Dean. Farewell.” And then he reached out with his grace to feel the essence of the human soul reacting to him. He smiled at the mesmerizing human before triumphantly announcing to the Heavenly Host, “Dean Winchester is saved.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...my first one shot. I had been thinking of writing this ever since 4x01 and this finally happened. I just love Cas saving Dean and it seems to be the only thing I can write about for some reason...oh and Alastair appears in this too (I didn't even like him in the show so I really don't know why he keeps showing up in my writing???) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed :) Comment and Kudo if you liked it! I have more where this came from!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> -SJ xx


End file.
